failfortfandomcom-20200214-history
Failfort 2
This next episode in the Failfort series is what I would like to descibe to you as a "Perfect Sequel". You don't have to watch the first one to get this one. Out of all of the Failfort videos in the series, this is the Most Viewed Video in the entire franchise. As of May 20, 2019, this video has over 6.7 Million views. Description Responce to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fEiPODy0DB4 by the king of voice mixing himself, Dr. Heavich Sorry I ain't been as active the last month, I got myself abit hooked on source mapping and didn't do a whole lot else XD Tools used: Sony Vegas Pro 9, Garry's Mod Fails # Scout attempts to break a peice of plywood at his desk. But when he punches it, the wood flips and hits him in the face. # BLU) Spy attempts to backflip off a balance beam. But during the flip, he hits the beam in the "You Know Where" and he falls off in pain. # Demo plays with his knunchucks. But he hits himself in the stomach by accident. He starts to curl in pain. # Merasmus is on a swing as Soldier is pushing him. Merasmus as Soldier to push him, he agrees. As he is about to push him again, he walks forward and gets hit in the hip area (just short above the "You Know Where"). Soldier goes down and curls up, cursing at Merasmus. # Heavy and Sniper are both bears. Heavy attempts to fight Sniper. heavy take some swings, but is scared off when they both stand up. Sniper starts to laugh when Heavy is scared off. # (RED) Engineer is using a hammer to flip a 2-by-4. He tries to flip it, but like Scout a few fails ago, he gets hit in the head by the other end of the 2-by-4. # Pyro, Demo {in a wheelchair}, and (BLU) Spy are all having (RED) Scout to hit a pinata, with (BLU) Spy holding the rope, and Pyro holding the pinata at first. Scout takes the swing, only for Spy to raise up the pinata via the rope, and Scout hits Pyro instead. The others laugh as they try to help out Pyro. # Medic and Heavy are standing on chairs and are going to attempt to ball tumble at the same time. They succed, only for Heavy to hit the ""I Don't Want That" Pumpkin Guy" and tumble back. # Demo asks Scout (who is sitting on a couch) if he could have seen the "bloody bomb". Scout replies back no; only for the couch to set off an airbag and send Scout flying. # Sniper walks up to a front door, only for him to hit himself in the narrow window part of the front door set. # Soldier attempts to grab something with his head. The thing is is that there is a ceiling fan in the middle of the two; so he has to quickly avoid it. He fails spectacularly by hitting his head on one of the fan blades. Breaking one of the fan lights in the process. # Pyro is walking around the corner when Engineer opens a closet door, causing the door to hit Pyro in the face. # Scout throws something at Soldier and Sniper; telling them to catch the ball. The ball hits Soldier in the "You Know Where", causing him to wail in pain. # Heavy and Scout are coming back into shore. As Scout is walking out of the boat, all of the weight is shifted to the back of the boat; causing Heavy to go into the water. # Demo is playing cup pong in the snow. As before like last time, Heavy, dressed as Santa, drops down and destroys the table and yells in pain. # Scout sets a fire in the garage and tries to run away to put himself out. As he is running, he hits his head on the garage door and falls to the ground as a result. # Heavy attempts to break through a glass pane wall, but the pane remains intact as Medic laughs on. # Soldier attempts to launch himself with a set of rockets on his back. But his weight makes the rockets lunge forward and make Soldier face plant in the sand. # Medic is skateboarding but slides/skids off his board. He is unharmed, but his board from moments ago hits him in the head. # Soldier attempts to throw a grenade from his trench. Only for the grenade to ricochet''' '''off a tree back into the trench, going off. Soldier's lower half is in pain as he tries to escape the trench. # Sniper attempts to chase a car, saying that "The cart is going the wrong way!" The car stops and Sniper hits his face into the back windshield. # (RED) Scout and a smaller (RED) Heavy are playing football. Scout throws the ball to Heavy as he is running to get it. The ball hits Heavy in the head and knocks him down. # Soldier and Demo are firing something out of a larger makeshift barrel. The projectile hits (BLU) Spy in the head a few moments later and knocks him down. # Soldier and (RED) Spy are playing dodge ball against Scout. Scout dodges Soldier's ball and says that they'll never hit them. Spy manages to hit Scout moments later and tells him to "Shut the F### Up!" # Heavy attempts to body slam a table. But the tabletop breaks off of the support as he slams into it. The top part remains intact. # A bowling ball rolls down the slide, heading straight for (RED) Demo's "You Know Where". As the all hits Demo's "You Know Where", he screams up an octave in a childlike scream. # As Sniper is helping out with construction, a large piece of 2-by-4 starts falling. It hits Sniper's head as (RED) Engineer appears and laughs at him. # Sniper and Medic are in a wheelbarrow being pushed by (RED) Soldier; who is blindfolded BTW. The encounter a rank and the all the Sniper and Medic fall out and over, Soldier trips and all on the two. # (RED) Soldier and (RED) Engineer are about to launch a projectile using a catapult. As the projectile is launched, it only goes backwards slightly in the air, hitting Engineer in the head. # Scout is playing with a soccer ball by doing some tricks. He trips on the ball and goes down on his side. # (BLU) Spy is using a chainsaw to bring down a branch of a tree.